


La Douleur Exquise

by KingArthur11602



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael's broken heart, No SQUIP, No smut (But ill write it if you want ;), Self Confidence Issues, Small alcohol abuse, michael is vry sad, sad with a happy end, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingArthur11602/pseuds/KingArthur11602
Summary: "La Douleur Exquise" It literally means "the exquisite pain" and expresses the pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable."She then closed the door, hearing the small click before locking it behind her. Turning around, she went to go find Jeremy. She walked further into the home and took a left just around a corner. She immediately jumped back with a gasp when she suddenly saw a figure on the floor.It was Jeremy, curled up into a ball with his knees tucked safely by his chest. He had soft sobs coming from him. He looked up at slowly and unsurely at Christine's scared and baffled expression. He grit his teeth as he slowly moved his eyes back down, wiping his face with his shirt, letting out a soft "What have I done?-Basically, Michael is very upset when Jeremy starts ignoring him so he goes to Christine for help and Jeremy overhears their conversation





	La Douleur Exquise

"Hey dude, do you wanna get a slushee and play some Apocalypse of the Damned?" Michael spoke Into his Samsung phone, pressing the cold screen against his cheek as he fell backwards onto his tall fluffy bed.

"Sorry,-" Jeremy spoke, Michael flinched, "-I already promised Christine we would go out tonight, maybe another time?" He finished his statement. Michael paused, there was a short moment of silence between the two. He let out a breath he had been holding in.

He spoke again, "Yeah. Yeah that's cool". He tried to make himself sound happy, to sound like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Maybe another time!" The cheery voice spoke through the phone. It was about the millionth time he had heard that same line, it was probably what Jeremy said the most.

"It's alright" Michael sighed out,

Jeremy began to speak again after another short, awkward pause, "You sound upset, are you su-"

"Jeremy it's fine, okay, I get it, it's fine" Michael told him before he could finish, his words coming out much harsher than he meant. He immediately regretted it.

"Michael, I-"

"It's fine, have fun on your date" he spoke quickly, adding an obviously fake excitement to try to makeup for his previous slip up. Before he could even hear Jeremy breath he hung up the phone. He lifted it above his face, looking as Jeremy's contact disappeared. The one that said "My Best Friend Jeremy<3 <3 <3" which was plugged in by Jeremy himself.

Michael felt his hand fall, his phone along with it, bouncing softly on his bed beside him. He just, stared, after that. The conversation played in his ears multiple times, over and over. He began to think to himself, and nothing good ever came from Michael thinking to himself.

'He probably doesn't want to hang out with you because you are a loser' he told himself, 'You were never good enough' 'you will never be good enough' 'You can't even compare to Christine' 'He loves her and not you, never you'

That last one is what started the waterfall in his eyes. He barely even blinked, the tears just welled up and spilled over all by themselves. He watched his ceiling, as if an answer to all his stress would appear there. He finally rolled over onto his side, pulling his hoodie sleeves up and wiping his face. He sniffed, he cried, silently wallowing in loneliness. He closed his eyes, maybe he could get some sleep.

If Michael couldn't hang out, Jeremy was always okay. Jeremy had Rich, he had Jake and Christine, he was even close to Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke now. Michael had Jeremy and that was it, his only pillar of strength. It was cracking now.

Michael opened his eyes again, spotting a small corner of a zip-lock bag sticking out from the back of his pile of books he had read. Michael sat up, aggressively wiping his face free from any liquid. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and walking the few feet over to his small bookcase.

Michael reached behind the books and grabbed the bag, its components consisted of weed. Michael glanced around before spotting his pipe, grabbing that, and smoking away the pain. Hm, and there may be a few drinks upstairs in the fridge?

 

\- - -

 

Michael arrived to school the next day, in his loserly PT Cursor. He had his same I-don't-give-a-shit-about-my-appearance aesthetic going on, messy hair, bunched up foodie, wrinkled jeans. He wore his headphones over his ear, blasting his favorite songs by Bob Marley, keeping his eyes down and away from other people. He really wasn't in the mood today to be dealing with drama, especially Jeremy.

Michael made it to his locker, shoving his backpack into the small compartment. He noticed the letters still written on it. "riends" it said, matching Jeremy's "Boyf", to make the wonderful word "Boyfriends". Rich wrote it as a prank during the whole, squip thing. Michael scoffed to himself, boyfriends? They were barely friends anymore. Michael turned his backpack around so he couldn't see it.

He pulled out his notebook and some mechanical pencils, and when he shut his locker and turned he jumped. Someone was standing directly behind him, and it was the one person he was hoping he would avoid, Jeremy.

"Dude you sounded upset last night, are you- have you been smoking weed?" Jeremy suddenly asked, leaning forward and sniffing Michael's jacket before Michael abruptly stepped away from him. 

"No" Michael shot back quickly, Jeremy didn't very much like it when Michael smoked. He let him do it, since he knew it really didn't have any negative effect, but he knew Michael only smoked when he was either celebrating or really depressed.

"Yes you have, you reek of it" Jeremy shot back with a small glare in his eyes as he stepped toward and took another smell of Michael before Michael could jump away again.

"And you've been drinking, I can smell the alcohol on you" Jeremy looked down into his best friend's eyes, his eyes were sad, like a small kicked puppy. Michael wanted to... he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Jeremy and kiss that pouty face off him and never let him go.

"Yeah, so what?" Michael stuttered back, his voice soft like a scared child. He looked up at Jeremy, taking another step back from him.

"Michael if something's wrong you can tell me, I'm your best friend" Jeremy told him, and for a second Michael let himself believe Jeremy was being genuine.

He wanted Jeremy to look at him and only him, he wanted his attention so bad. Michael clawed and dug for Jeremy attention and still could barely nick it, and now that he did he wasn't going to let it go. Maybe if he told Jeremy sort of what was going on, how much it hurt not to have him around, Maybe Jeremy would start to spare him some of his time.

Michael opened his mouth, all of his emotions being shoved out of his lips at once. "I'm just upset, Jeremy. I really miss y-"

All those emotions were shoved back down his throat with a meat cleaver when a familiar high pitched voice sounded around them and Jeremy looked away from him. There it was, the little attention Jeremy would pay him had just crumbled and slipped through his fingers.

"Jeremy!" Christine called out, running to him, wrapping her arm around his. Michael wanted to throw up and stab himself with his pencil when he saw Jeremy smile at her, so loving and genuine. The smile Michael craved to have in his direction.

"What's going on, Christine?" Jeremy asked, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Michael hadn't felt this horrible in a while, he was now seriously considering turning and slamming his head with his locker door until he no longer could breathe- that would be more pleasant than this.

"They just posted the audition results! We can see what part we got in the play!" She told him excitedly, glitter in her eyes. Jeremy smiled back and let out a laugh. That same laugh Michael used to hear daily, the laugh only he could cause, the laugh that was only meant for him.

"Let's go see then" Jeremy responded, turning away from Michael. Michael wanted to reach out and grab him, hold him and force him to stay. He stayed silent, watching to see what Jeremy would do.

Christine began to pull him with her, Jeremy stopped her suddenly. She looked up at him with this cute confused look, batting her long eyelashes. She was beautiful, she looked cute constantly. Michael hated himself because of that, she was so beautiful compared to Michael slobby shitty look. Anyone would pick her over him.

Jeremy looked back at Michael, who seemed surprised they weren't gone yet, "Do you want to come to?" He asked him. Michael stood, frozen.

There was a long pause, Michael felt butterflies in his stomach, being under Jeremy's gaze, or maybe that was his nausea kicking in from his hangover. "I- I can't, um... I-I feel really sick, I'm just... gonna... " Michael stuttered around.

"Okay then I'll see y-" and again before Jeremy could finish, Christine was pulling him away. Michael watched them go with a hole in his heart, before turning and making a dash to the bathroom to vomit his guts out.

 

\- - -

 

It had been a week since he attempted to talk to Jeremy in the hallway. He hadn't heard from him since. That little hope Michael had that Jeremy remembered him shattered quickly and Michael couldn't feel more awful. He missed his friend, he missed the hell out of his friend. The worst part of all, is how I'm love he was with this friend.

That's right, Michael has been deeply in love with Jeremy since the sixth grade, when he noticed all the boys starting to like girls, and Michael started to notice that he wasn't like that.

Michael picked up his phone as he heard a small ping come from it, it sounded like a video game laser. He turned on his small device and saw he had a notification, clicking on it. It was a text from Jake.

 

[Jake] 5:45

\- Party at my place tonight! Starts at 7! Hope you all can make it!

 

The one good thing about Jake is that he always invited everyone to his parties, not just the stuck up snobs, but everyone and anyone. Michael watched as the group chat blew up.

 

[Jenna] 5:46

\- I dig it! I'll be there

 

[Chloe] 5:47

\- Brooke and I are going! See you all later tonight!

[Jenna] 5:47

\- what should I wear? A dress or jeans and a crop top?

[Christine] 5:47

\- Jeremy is down for going, so you'll see us both!!

[Rich] 5:49

\- Duuuuuddddeeeeee!! I'm coming over now to help set it up!! This party's gonna fucking BLOW

[Jenna] 5:49

\- Rich, you've already burnt his house down once, please don't blow it up

[Rich] 5:50

\- Jenna, that was a low BLOW

[Jake] 5:52

\- So is that everyone?

[Jenna] 5:53

\- I think so

[Rich] 5:53

\- Yeah that's all of us

[Christine] 5:54

\- Jeremy wants to know if Michael is going?

[Jake] 5:54

\- Oh shit bro! There's Michael too!! Mickey, you comin'?

Michael watched as the messages flooded in, the conversation made him feel like more of a dud, a blown out fuse- useless. Michael's fingers hovered over his keyboard, should he go? He was feeling awfully shitty for a party right now. But then again, it might pick him up from the dark hole of depression he rested in.

 

[Michael] 5:57

\- Yeah, I'll go

[Jake] 5:58

\- rad, I'll see you guys later!

 

\- - -

 

'This party is shit' Michael thought as he maneuvered his way around drunk, sweaty, horny teenagers. He pushed through, trying to look for the kitchen, or an exit of some sort. There were so many people there, when Jake hosted the party there always was. Michael hadn't yet seen Jeremy, nor Christine. He bumped into Rich who was already drunk off his ass, and Jenna who just talked shit about some girls clothing before Michael slipped away.

 

Michael wondered around until he found a hallway that was quieter than the living room. He let out a sigh, wondering if there was a bathroom nearby. He wanted someplace quiet, where he could just wait till the party was over and he could leave. The hallway was very dim, the entire place was very dim. Michael ran a hand through his messy hair, throwing it aside before walking down this hallway. He stopped not moments later when he heard some grunts.

 

He squinted, cleaned off his glasses, and looked forward again. He saw two people, disgustingly making out at the end of the hallway. Michael blushed, growing awkward at his current situation. He turned to leave when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He saw the mans arm, bare, with a small Pac-man tattoo on his bicep.

 

It was Jeremy and Christine, making out, at a party. Michael had never been so disgusted, so willing to throw himself into the wall and snap his neck. He felt his breath hitch then start to quicken at an alarming rate. The walls felt smaller around him, it seemed he couldn't get enough air in him.

 

Michael watched, not for long, only for a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Jeremy's hand was under her shirt on her hip, she had her fingers intertwined with Jeremy's chocolate brown locks. He wanted to be the one to do that, how so badly he wanted to run his hands through Jeremy's hair as he whispered sweet things to him, he wanted snake his hand up Jeremy's shirt, see him laugh because Michael knew how ticklish he was. Michael had never felt so insanely shitty.

 

During this, Jeremy had opened his eyes, looking to the side and had actually spotted Michael at the end of the hallway. They made eye contact and that was the moment Michael knew he would rather be dead then standing here.

 

Jeremy pushed Christine away gently, smiling slightly, "Hey Michael!" He called, Christine looked back too, a huge embarrassed blush on both of their faces. Christine separated from Jeremy, fixing her shirt and hair. Jeremy stepped forward, looking happy to see his friend. Michael looked terrified, and the moment he noticed Jeremy's first step towards him, he turned and ran.

 

Michael ran, he dashed out of the hallway, despite the "Michael!" He heard from Jeremy, he pushed and shoved people, getting rude comments and insults thrown at him but he didn't give a shit. He needed to get out, he needed air, he needed to calm. 

 

He shoved past people in a frantic hurry, finally reaching the sliding glass doors in Rich's house, to which people were continuously moving in and out from. Michael shoved through them, taking deep breaths as he was finally outside. He could feel his heartbeat going a thousand miles per hour, his breaths were shaky and it was so hard to Inhale. Michael knew he was about to cry, glancing around and running towards the side of the house so he could get to his car out front. Michael was having a panic attack and he needed out.

 

Michael was stopped, towards the side of the house where there were fewer people, a hand had grabbed his wrist. Michael turned around and almost threw up because of who he said holding him back.

 

"Michael why are you running?? Michael you look so pale! Are you drunk?! Have you been smoking?!" Jeremy asked, confusion and concern laced in his voice. Michael usually would have loved this attention from Jeremy but right now he was focused on getting the hell away.

Michael ripped his hand from Jeremy's grasp. "No! I need-" he sucked in quick breaths, "-to go" he told Jeremy, glancing around at everyone around him. It felt like they were all staring at him, they were all judging him, they all hated him.

"Michael calm down!! What's going on with you?!" Jeremy asked, his voice a lot more stern and even a little angry at this point. Michael looked up at Jeremy, this wasn't happening. This couldn't have to be happening. Michael started crying.

"I hate you Jeremy Heere" He tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper at best.

Jeremy looked shocked, his eyes were wide, he was tensing up. "You... what?"

Michael wiped his face, "I hate you, I never want to see you ever again" Michael yelled, this time it came out like intended. He couldn't stop his rapid breathing and the pace of the water flowing down his cheeks. His intense breathing made it hard to understand but he was sure Jeremy understood what he was saying based on the look in his face. "You did this to me and I hate you for it!"

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had no idea what he had done wrong. Michael gave him a glare, pulling his hoodie down to his hand and wiping his face with his sleeve. Now people were actually watching, including Christine who followed Jeremy out, Brooke and Chloe. A small silent moment passed by between the two.

"Stay the fuck away from me" Michael muttered to him with a brutal tone, before turning and running through the gate as fast as he could.

Michael jumped into his car, he sat there, crying to himself and trying to cal, his body from the panic attack he went through. God he fucked up, he fucked up bad. Now, Michael wished he really did off himself instead.

 

\- -

 

It wasn't two days after the party and everyone knew about what happened between Jeremy and Michael, or at least different versions. Some people say that Michael hit Jeremy, some people say Jeremy hit Michael. Some people think that they fought because Michael was hitting on Christine and Jeremy got mad. The truth was that Michael was deeply in love with his best friend and was too unstable to control himself.

Michael wallowed in self hatred the entire weekend, ignoring any text messages and eventually just taking the battery out of his phone himself. He didn't play video games, he slept, cried, smoked, cried some more, and slept. 

Sunday evening Michael finally put his battery back into his phone. He was Immediately flooded with messages from everyone. There were the most from Jenna, he knew she just wanted the story to spread it around. He got quite a bit from Rich, who Michael was probably second closest too, but that's only because he accidentally found out about Rich's huge crush on Jake. The rest were from Brooke, and group chats. But there was one that stood out, one from Christine.

Michael clicked on it.

[Christine] 10:36 am

\- Hey, what happened between you and Jeremy?

[Christine] 4:39 pm

\- Seriously. He has been in a terrible mood all day, won't come out of his room

[Christine] 12:30pm

\- MICHAEL!! Answer me!! What happened between you and Jeremy? Jeremy won't talk to me

Michael felt even more terrible after reading the messages, he knew what he had to do. He had meant to do it for a while, the first step of attempting to move on. The first attempt to letting Jeremy go.

 

[Michael] 7:15

\- U home?

Michael waited a few minutes, he already felt anxious. He looked deep breaths, he could not have another freak out, not now. A few minutes later he got a reply.

 

[Christine]

\- Thank god you're not dead, and yeah I'm home?? Why??

[Michael]

\- I'll be over in 10

Michael didn't look at her response, he just stood up out of his bed and through on a white tank top, shoving on his hoodie over the top of it. He looked himself in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes and he was quite pale. He fixed his hair as best as he could and tried to make his look presentable as possible. It didn't work but in the end he didn't give two shits.

Michael left his home, telling his mother he was just running up to the store. She had been so worried about him later, she is such a sweet woman. Michael was openly very lucky to have her as his mother.

The boy jumped into his PT Cruiser, buckling his seatbelt and turning on the engine. He gripped the steering wheel before backing out of his driveway. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, before beginning to drive to Christine's. He knew where it was, thanks to Jeremy asking for so many rides to her house when they first started dating. But then Christine got a car of her own and she picks Jeremy up now.

He headed in her direction, it took a little less than 10 minutes, mostly because Christine was a little bit a ways. He passed by Jeremy's house on the way, his house was just in Michael's neighborhood. He did everything not to look at it.

When he arrived at Christine's, he sat in his car, shaking and gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were as white as a sad snowy day. He looked up to the house, it was picture perfect house. The white paint looked new, barely chipped at all. There were hanging flowers at the edge of the porch, potted plants scattered the edges of the pathway and the porch itself. There was a small swinging bench to the left of the door, and to the right were two auburn rocking chairs.

It had been about 10 minutes until he finally got his confidence and turned off his car. He was still shaking slight, he felt on the edge of tears already and he wasn't even out of the car. He was so weak.

Michael stepped out of the car, his phone in his pocket and his headphones laid around his neck. He pushed the door shut before shoving his hands into his foodie pockets, glaring at the ground as he walked the mile to Christine's door.

He stopped in front of it, it was a dark green color, newly painted as well. There was a welcome mat he stood upon, and a small lookout glass towards the top of the door. He just hoped Christine's parents wouldn't open the door as he lifted his hand and knocked softly.

Michael stood there for a few moments, there was some voices inside, which made Michael more nervous. Should he turn around now? Should he get the hell out of here and pretend like it was just some stupid 12 year old who was playing ding-dong-ditch with their stupid 12 year old friends. But before Michael could make a run for it, the door opened, and Christine was standing there looking at perfect as she always did.

She was wearing a pale yellow and dark green floral blouse, with a navy blue high waisted skirt that hugged her waist to make her look even more petite than usual. They both stared at each other for a moment, while Michael swallowed.

"Do you, uh, want to come in?" Christine asked, there was such a heavy awkward atmosphere around the two of them. Michael shook his head, letting out a shaky breath.

"No, no I don't want to come in, I just, need to talk to you. It's about Jeremy" he told her, trying to avoid talking about the subject at hand overall. He was now starting to regret standing there

Christine nodded her head, "What about him? I'd this about what happened at the party?" She asked slowly, not moving and just looking at Michael.

What they both didn't know, Jeremy was standing in a hallway inside of Christine's house, listening to their conversation. He was over at Christine's when Michael texted and Christine hadn't told him Michael did. So his curiosity had gotten to him, so he eavesdropped on them. The minute he heard Michael's voice his heart clenched, he felt it beat faster as Michael continued to speak.

"Sort of..." Michael spoke, his hands fiddling around with his phone in his pocket, "It's more... of why? I did it?" He spoke slowly, as if he was unsure about his own thoughts and feelings.

Christine nodded, giving him a sympathetic look, "Say what you need to" she told him.

Michael nodded, his mouth was dry and his hands started to sweat, he tried to calm himself before he had another panic attack.

Michael opened his mouth slightly, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Jeremy and I are- used to be really close, ya know? We would hang out almost daily, and get slushies down at the Seven Eleven and get sushi at the place across from there, it's his favorite. He used to only want to hang out with me, but once you guys started dating, I'm just...i'm just dead to him or something

"All he ever wants to do is be with you, it's been weeks since he's even tried to make plans with me. I don't blame him though," Michael let out a soft pitiful laugh.

"You're... beautiful, and sweet, and caring and confident. You are perfect for him, he deserves a perfect person like you. And I'm just... Not that" Michael felt tears begin to try to push their way out of his eye, "I never have been, and I never will be. He doesn't deserve a useless no-good pothead like I am, which is why its better he is with you then me. But that doesn't...mean I....." Michael choked back tears but they spilled over anyway. He pulled his foodie sleeves forward and wiped his face with them.

"That d-doesn't mean I don't still love him. I'm so stupidly in love with him, and I am so sorry Christine. I know how shitty it is for me to be standing here telling you how much I fucking adore your boyfriend but I think this can be my first step of attempting to move on...." Michael continued to softly weep, but continued to speak slowly.

"Which is why I freaked out at the party" he let out a pity chuckle, "I was so jealous, I was so hurt, I don't even know why. I don't deserve to be, there's no reason for me to feel hurt other than my own idiot ass self. But I was, and that sort of triggered a panic attack" he admitted to her, his fingers fiddling with the ends of his sleeves as he gave up on wiping his face.

"I needed to get out of there, and fast. So I ran, and when Jeremy caught me, and I looked into his eyes, all of my emotions were just vomited all out at once. I don't hate Jeremy, I hate my feelings, I hate myself for feeling this way, I flat out just hate myself. But I blew that up on Jeremy and he doesn't deserve it, he's done nothing wrong. And I'm sorry" Michael apologized, staring downward, but looking up at Christine whose expression didn't seem to change much.

He said his final words, "In summary, I'm a useless shitty friend who's drop dead in love with your boyfriend, and I'm so incredibly sorry about it" he told her, letting out a breath.

They stood in silence for a bit, Michael's head fell and hung low. Not soon after, he turned to go back to his car, return home and get shitfaced. But before he could, he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up with widened eyes. It was Christine.

"It's okay Michael" she whispered and let go of him. She took his hand in hers, "I think...you should talk to Jeremy, maybe" she told him with a sweet soft smile.

Michael managed a genuine smile back at her, "Thank you Christine, has anyone ever told you're a saint?" He asked and laughed lightly, his tears pretty dried up by now.

Christine laughed, "Thank you, now go home and gets some rest. I'll see you tomorrow in school" she told him. Michael nodded and waved goodbye to her as he jumped back into his car. Christine watched him as he drove away.

"She then closed the door, hearing the small click before locking it behind her. Turning around, she went to go find Jeremy. She walked further into the home and took a left just around a corner. She immediately jumped back with a gasp when she suddenly saw a figure on the floor.

It was Jeremy, curled up into a ball with his knees tucked safely by his chest. He had soft sobs coming from him. He looked up at slowly and unsurely at Christine's scared and baffled expression. He grit his teeth as he slowly moved his eyes back down, wiping his face with his shirt, letting out a soft "What have I done?

 

\- - -

 

Michael finally got home that night around 8 o'clock and actually didn't feel like complete shit for once. He decided to get some homework done with some late work with it. When it hit about 10 o'clock Michael shoved his work back into his backpack, took a shower, and got into pajamas. He got into a cute baggy black shirt with a big photo of pacman on the front and wore black boxers with small dark green leaves in the shape of weed all over them. He fell asleep comfortably, he was very happy he didn't have to cry himself to sleep that night, though the sky outside cried in the form of rain.

The boy didn't sleep for too long, for there was a soft tap on his sliding glass door. His room was located in the basement and had a door to outdoors in it, which is where the tapping was coming from. Michael stirred a bit at first, just shifting around slightly, but then the tapping got louder. Michael sat up, letting out a scream as he saw a figure at his door.

Michael jumped out of his bed and ran and hit the lights as fast as his legs could take him. His heart calmed down when he saw who was standing there, squinting his eyes he recognized it was the one and only Jeremy Heere. He gave Michael a cute lopsided smile, fulling clothed, and drenched in water from the rain.

Michael rushed over to his door, opening it quickly. Jeremy could barely make out a greeting before Michael pulled him in.

"Dammit Jer! You damn near give me a heart attack! What are you doing in the rain like that?! You'll catch a fricken cold!" Michael breathed out in a hushed tone. Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but another voice cut in.

"Michael?! Michael?!! Is everything alright?? I heard screaming?" Mrs. Mell called as she ran down the stairs. Michael bit his lip as he let go of Jeremy's arms. He walked over to his bedroom door and peeked his head out like a chicken.

"I'm sorry Mom! Everything is okay! I just... I fell out of bed!" He called up to her, letting out a soft yawn afterward. She put her hand on her hip as she gave him a scolding glare.

"You scared me! Be more careful! Now head back to bed" she responded, turning and heading back upstairs.

Michael let out a sigh of relief before stepping back into his room. He shut his door softly before turning back to the drenched puppy in his room.

Michael looked him up and down, a smug smile on his face, "Let me get you some clothes to change into, one second" he tells Jeremy and heads over to his dresser where his pajamas and clothes were stashed, but not before finding his glasses so he could see. 

Michael gave Jeremy one of his smaller band t-shirts, which was still big on the boy but it looked adorable. He also borrowed a pair of Michael's huge sweatpants, which fit perfectly. Michael waiting patiently on his bed while Jeremy changed.

Jeremy stepped out of Michael's personal bathroom with his folded wet cloths.

"Set them on the dresser, i'll wash them in the morning" he told Jeremy. He nodded slowly and set the cloths down before walking and joining Michael on the bed. They both sat close, their knees almost touching because they were both crossing their legs.

Michael was the first to speak up, "So... What brings you here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" He asked, by now he was close to fully awake.

Jeremy let out a sigh and looked away from Michael. He paused a moment as if he was unsure about himself, before mumbling out, "Christine and I broke up".

Michael's eyes widened, his lips parting as a heavy silence set between them. He stared at Jeremy, who slowly looked up and met Michaels eyes.

Michael finally choked out a cracked, "Why?"

Jeremy let out a soft sigh, reaching up and running a hand through his wavy locks. "We... had a talk tonight. She kinda told me that she liked someone else..." He told Michael, who looked so sad about this.

Michael felt more tears peck his eyes, he covered his mouth in an attempt to hold them back. When he was successful he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy," he told him softly, his voice shaking, "I know how much you loved her" he told Jeremy, letting his head drop. Michael felt terrible, any other day he might actually have been happy at this news but he just felt like bashing his head through the wall.

Jeremy didn't know why Michael seemed so shook up, "Michael it's okay, I actually realized I-" he started but stopped when he saw tears fall from his best friends eyes.

"Michael...?"

Michael took in a quick breath and wiped his face before speaking, "It's all my fault Jeremy! And i'm so sorry!" He told him as tears fell down his cheeks and his nose grew runny.

Slightly panicked, Jeremy reached for his hand, "Michael what are you talking about?" He asked in a soft voice.

Michael shook his head and flinched away from Jeremy, "I went to talk to Christine tonight, I told her everything I have been feeling. I told her about the party, and I told her that I'm... I'm..." Michael looked at Jeremy as he spoke, speaking quickly. It was hard to decipher due to Michael's crying state but Jeremy heard it perfectly.

"You're in love with me" Jeremy finished for him.

Michael's heart dropped 5 stories, his breathing stopped. He let out a soft, "How.... How did you...."

Jeremy gave him a soft smile, reaching forward and taking Michael's hand in his as he attempted earlier. "I was there...at Christine's. I heard everything" he told Michael, giving his hand a squeeze.

Michael panicking decreased when he felt Jeremy grasp his hand. Jeremy's hand was so warm and soft, his eyes on him, his voice so perfect. Jeremy calmed Michael like no one else could. Michael's face heated up, "I'm... I..."

Player 1 had no idea what to say, he was still processing everything. His widened eyes searched Jeremy's expression for some kind of answer.

Jeremy didn't exactly know what to say either. He gave Michael a warm smile before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Michael's cheek.

Before Michael could say anything Jeremy spoke, "So I talked to Christine, and we both came to a realization that our hearts weren't happy in our relationship and preferred to be with someone else," Jeremy looked into Michael's eyes, "And she helped me realized that.... I'm in love with you, Michael Mell" he told Michael in his soft voice he had on constantly.

"I think I've known it for a while, since you came into school that one day smelling thickly of pot and alcohol. I hated it. I hated the thought of you ruining your body with alcohol and smoking pot alone because I know you only smoke alone when you upset" Jeremy continued his small speech, "And when I heard you at the door, all the things you said... How I've made you feel. It made me feel like such a shitty person" Jeremy let out a sad chuckle.

Michael hit his arm, "No bad words" he told Jeremy with a goofy smile, his tears clearing up. Jeremy chuckled.

"And I just wanted to run to you and hug you and apologize for everything. I wanted to...k-kiss you, and tell you everything was going to be okay" Jeremy finished, a mad blush on his cheeks, "and it's the same way right now. When I look at you all I want to do is kiss you"

Jeremy wasn't the only one with rosy red cheeks. Michael had this huge goofy smile on his face, he really couldn't believe this was happening.

"Then why don't you?" Michael asked him, looking straight at Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled at his comment, his smile growing bigger and Michael reached up and poked his one dimple.

"After everything you put me through, I think I deserve a kiss" Michael chuckled and Jeremy laughed, nodding his head.

Jeremy didn't respond, but he let go of Michael's hand and brought it up to his head, resting it on the back of his neck. Jeremy pulled Michael down, before pressing their lips together.

Michael had wanted this forever, he felt Jeremy's hand move into his hair, and Michael placed his arm around his waist. Jeremy moved from his crossed-legged position up to his knees, allowing Michael to pull him a lot closer.

The kiss dragged on, and not long after Jeremy straddling Michael on his lap. Michael had his hands on his waist, and Jeremy had one hand still in Michael's hair and the other on his shoulder.

Neither of them wanted to stop, but Michael knew they really shouldn't go any further. He was the first to pull back.

Breathless, Michael spoke, "Fuck Jer, you're really hot" he chuckled as he looked up at his new boyfriend.

Jeremy laughed and blushed, "No bad words!" He told him and placed a kiss onto Michael's noes. Michael smiled and hugged him around the waist tightly before falling back onto the bed with Jeremy on top of him.

 

After many more kisses and even a few more make out sessions, the two boys finally fell asleep cuddling close to each other and as happy as ever.

END

 

but, wait

BONUS:

Michael and Jeremy went to school together the next day, hand in hand, sharing a pair earphones. They laughed and chatted on their way in, getting lots of stares but neither of them gave a shit at that point.

They both waved to Christine and Jenna as those two came walking past, they were holding hands too. Michael turned to Jeremy once they passed them.

"Jenna? Christine was in love with Jenna?" He asked Jeremy, he didn't expect it at all really. Jeremy chuckled and nodded.

"Yup! I know, it surprised me too" he responded and gave Michael's hand a small squeeze.

The two made their way into the lunchroom where they their friend group meets in the morning. Laughing and chatting. They shared a kiss every once in awhile, their hands intertwined.

Brooke, Chloe, Rich, and Jake sat at a table in the corner of the lunchroom and all saw the two at the same time.

"Look what we have here" Chloe cooed, leaning forward on the palm of her hand as they all watched Jeremy and Michael.

"Okay but look over there," Rich pointed, "Its Christine and Jenna!" He told them. Their eyes all shot over to them. Jenna seemed to be going on and on about something and Christine was just watching her with a very loving look in her eyes.

"Christine and Jeremy seem much happier, really" Jake said as he looked back and forth from the two. They all nodded and agreed.

Rich piped up again, pointing at Jeremy and Michael, "It about time those two dudes got together! Michael has been giving Jeremy heart eyes forever" he laughed and leaned his head on Jake's shoulder who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Jake nodded, "Jenna has been pining after Christine forever too" he commented, then placed a kiss on Rich's head.

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Why are all of our friends so gay?" She asked as she took Chloe's hand in hers.

They all shrugged to Brooke's question, and continued being gay themselves.

The four of them looked up when Jeremy and Christine both sat down at the same time, sitting next to each other and leaving one seat beside them both for their new partners.

"Good morning" Jeremy greeted them as he sat down in his spot. Christine gave them a wave as a greeting.

Rich was the first one to speak, "So....? Did you two break it up?" He asked the obvious, but they all still wanted to hear it.

Jeremy and Christine both blushed and nodded.

"We both sort of-" Jeremy started

"-kinda found out-" Christine continued

"-we liked other people" they both said, glancing at each other. Brooke and Chloe giggled together as they watched the two grow flustered at the questions about their new relationship status.

Michael then appeared, he had his headphones in as he danced slightly to the song that was playing. He set down a soda for Jeremy before taking a seat next to him with his own.

Jeremy smiled at him lovingly, reaching over and pulling out one of his earbuds and sticking it in his ear, "Really? Bob Marly?" He asked him. Michael laughed and took both headphones out and shoving them into his pocket.

Michael popped his soda open, turning and continuing to talk to Jeremy about a new Apocalypse of the Damned DLC that came out, they both seemed so excited about it, and they both seemed a lot happier than they had in awhile.

Jenna came up sometime in between, sitting next to Christine and taking her hand happily. They started talking amongst themselves just as Jeremy and Michael did.

Jake looked to Rich, who made a gagging sound, "They are so grossly in love," he tells him as he moved closer to Jake, "It makes me wanna throw up" he mumbled as Jake kissed his cheek and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked ittt!! Let me know if you guys want a bonus smut scene, bc I was going to put one in but I decided against it.


End file.
